Arthur's Bane - Part Two
by TreeOfLife1997
Summary: As dawn breaks across the icy tundra, each step brings Merlin and Arthur closer to the fortress of Ismere. What powerful secrets are Morgana and Jared searching for amongst its twisted catacombs? And this time even Merlin can't stop Arthur from walking right into a trap. For in this bleak and transient wilderness, only one thing is certain: the great trial for Albion has began...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter one:

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In a time of myth and a land of magic the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man, his name... Merlin

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Morgana lay on her bed, her dark hair laying matted on the pillow around her. Suddenly she takes a shuddering breath and her eye begin to move under her eyelids as a dream takes hold of her unconscious mind.

 _It was dark, the sounds of dripping water echo. All of a sudden the sound of stone being moved fills the air and light slowly seeps into the darkened space. Looking up and blinking rapidly, Morgana looks towards the light, as the stone covering the hole she was chained to the bottom of was moved away. In the hole with her was a small white dragon, its body bent and skin almost transparent as it was stretched over bone. The small white dragon lets out a pitiful cry..._

"Aithusa!" She calls his voice holding an edge of panic.

A noise from the door catches her attention and she breathes a sigh of relief as she sees Aithusa slowly making his way towards her.

"Aithusa...Come." Morgana mutters softly. "Come here."

Aithusa slowly made his way over to her, letting out a pitiful whine.

"Don't worry." Morgana comforts as she pats Aithusa. "We're safe. No harm can come to us now. Our troubles are all in the past, I promise. Soon we will have the Diamair. Soon we will know Arthur's Bane. Camelot will be ours."

Aithusa lets out a distressed noise, as Morgana smirks to herself.

"Camelot will be ours." Morgana repeats.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur had been walking since dawn, when they had been cut free of the trap. The landscape around them had changed from a dark and cold forest to a snowy wasteland for a far as the eye could see. It was bitterly cold and snow would fall thick and fast every now and again, leaving everyone shivering and cold.

"Remind me, Merlin, how did we end up like this?" Arthur demands, his breath coming out in small white clouds. "Oh, yes. You weren't paying attention as usual and managed to pass out in the middle of a trap!"

"And I told you to go back to Camelot." Merlin replies weakly. "Plus, it wasn't my fault I passed out in middle of a trap! It wasn't like I just decided to pass out there to annoy you! It wasn't even me who triggered the trap!"

"Merlin..." Arthur warns, as Merlin shows no signs of shutting up, even in his weakened state.

"Halt!" Ragnor suddenly bellows.

"We can't let them hand us over to Morgana." Merlin suddenly hisses to Arthur. "We need to get out of here. We need a plan."

Ragnor turns and faces Merlin, a look for furry on his face. "You speak when you're spoken to!"

Merlin glares at Ragnor but doesn't reply.

Most days he'd be more than happy to answer back, but at the moment Merlin felt like even the smallest of hits would break him. Whatever the spell was doing to his magic, it was making him weaker and weaker. He knew the spell was designed to stop sorcerers using their magic, but it was making him incredibly ill.

"Faster!" Ragnor yells, as Merlin starts to fall behind.

Finally they stop as the sun dips behind the horizon in the west. As Ragnor and his men begin to set up camp for the night, Merlin shivers and watches as Tristan walks over to Ragnor and they begin to talk in hushed tones. Merlin glances at Arthur for a second, who was trying to make himself comfortable on the snowy ground.

Rolling his eyes at the look on Arthur's face, Merlin turns just in time to see Tristan heading off into the snowy landscape around them. After about half an hour Tristan returns and joins Ragnor by the fire, as he munched on his food.

"What are you gawping at?" Radnor suddenly demands, as he catches Merlin watching him. "Is this what you want? Catch."

Merlin watches as Ragnor throwers half a bread roll at him, but it lands too far away reach, Ragnor just smirked and went back to eating.

"Maybe we should feed them." Tristan suddenly speaks up.

"What for? They'll be skin and bones." Ragnor snaps. "Morgana wants slaves, not hogs for the fire!"

"Then, slow the pace." Tristan suggests.

Ragnor shakes his head. "The quicker we get there, the quicker I get my money."

Tristan turns away and meets Merlin's, he gets to his feet and walks over, picking up the bread roll as he goes.

'Here, do you want it?" Tristan offers.

Merlin quickly takes the bread. Breaking it in half, a small crystal on a string drops to the ground, Merlin picked it, and almost instantly he felt the effects of the spell draining his magic disappear.

"Why are you doing this?" Merlin asked, looking up at Tristan.

"You once saved the life of my love. I owe you a debt." Tristan answers.

Merlin shakes his head. "No, I mean why are you here? Why are you doing this?"

Tristan sighed. "Morgana has my love. If I do not do as she asks, she will kill her… I will do anything to keep my love safe. I cannot lose her again."

"What's Morgana looking for in Ismere?" Merlin suddenly asks.

"The Diamair." Tristan answers.

"What?!" Merlin exclaims.

"The Diamair." Tristan repeats.

Merlin just stares at him. "This is bad."

"Why what is it?" Tristan asks.

"In the language of my people, it means 'The Key'." Merlin explains, referring to the druids.

"The key to what?" Tristan questions.

Merlin takes a deep breath. "The key to all knowledge..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gaius stood side by side to Alice at his work bench as the two of them worked together on a potion. The only sound was the fire burning and the ingredients boiling. As Gaius lent over a book and studied the writing, Alice stirred the potion as it bubbled away.

"Do you think she will take it?" Alice suddenly questions.

"I can only hope that she does." Gaius answers.

"You know as well as I, that she does not deserve this mercy." Alice answers. "Treason against the king is unforgivable, Albion is in the height of its golden age and we have Arthur and Merlin to thank and she has betrayed them."

Gaius pauses in his work. "I do this for Gwen. She has never sentenced anyone to death before and without Arthur to support her, along with all the emotional strain she is under… I fear how this will affect her health."

Alice nodes. "You know."

"How could I not?" Gaius answers with a knowing smile.

Half an hour later Gaius steps into Rachel's cell.

"Here." Gaius holds out a small bottle. "Drink this."

"No." Rachel answers.

"You will suffer less this way." Gaius answers.

"Gaius..." Rachel suddenly pleads. "You have to help me. Speak to the Queen."

Gaius shakes his head. "It will do no good."

"Then, let me." Rachel pleads again. "Please, it's all I ask. Allow me to meet with her."

Gaius looks into Rachel eyes and he sees something that wasn't there before. Something akin to desperation and fear.

"I am just a physician..." Gaius answers.

"But she listens to you, she trusts you. All I want is to talk with her. If you don't help me, Gaius... Please, don't let me die. Please."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hello, I'm so sorry it had taken me so long to publish this story, for anyone who been waiting for this, I really hope you enjoyed it,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLIfe1997.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter two: Two plans.

The doors to the throne room swing open, but Jared hardly glances up from the parchment he is studying on the table. Morgana swipes into the room, her black dress billowing around her. The throne room was just as cold as it always was. If not colder today, as no fires had been lit.

"There is still no sign of the Diamair." She snaps, making her way towards her throne. "We are running out of time."

"Have faith, Morgana." Jared answers, as Morgana continues to make her way towards him. The sounds of her footsteps echoing around the hall.

"Arthur could be on us in days." Morgana replied, her face twisted in a bitter expression.

"Or he could be dead." Jared answers, still doesn't look up from the parchment.

"No!" Morgana snaps, as she walks past the table. "He escaped. I am sure of it."

"Then, he'll be in Camelot by now." Jared almost sighs.

"Then, you must speak to your spy, discover what Arthur will do next." Morgana answers, reaching her throne and sitting down.

"My Lady..." Jared begins, looking up from the parchment finally. "Rachel has been arrested. She is sentenced to die."

"That is cruel indeed." Morgana speaks, getting up and making her way over to Jared. "But you must remember, there is no greater glory than giving your life for a cause that is right."

"She has proved herself to be a worthy partner." Jared answers.

"It will not be forgotten." Morgana reassures him. "I will double the patrols on the border. We will be ready for when Arthur returns."

Jared nodes, looking back down at the parchment in his hands.

"There is nothing more you can do for Rachel." Morgana speaks, her voice taking a dangerous tone. "We must make sure her sacrifice was not in vain."

Morgana walks past Jared and out of the throne room, Jared simply watches her go, gripping the parchment in his hands even tighter.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Snow had once again began to fall, as Merlin and Arthur both walked behind the wagon they were tied to, by ropes bound around their wrists, like animals on leads. The landscape around them, were made up of snowy drifts and Merlin knew if Tristan hadn't given him that charm, he'd be dead or close to it by now.

Up a head of them, Ragnor sat upon his horse, watching the landscape. If he missed the path in the snowy weather it could set them of course by days. But much snow had fallen since he had last travelled this route.

Arthur who was walking beside Merlin, suddenly falls forward on to his knees, before falling face first into the snow. Merlin was beside him in seconds kneeling in the snow and placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Whoa," Merlin yells. "Stop!"

Ragnor stops, before guiding his horse found to face Merlin and slowly making his way forward.

"He needs water." Merlin explains, as Ragnor approaches him.

Jumping down from his horse, Ragnor approaches Merlin and Arthur. Merlin quickly gets to his feet, as Tristan watches them closely.

"Get up!" Ragnor orders.

When Arthur does not respond, Ragnor kicks him in the side, causing Arthur to let out a muffled grunt. Quickly Ragnor pulls Arthur to his feet and grabs his face.

"Not so much of the great warrior now, are you?" Ragnor mocks, before laughing.

"Here." Merlin cuts in stepping forward. "I'll help him."

Ragnor shoves Arthur at Merlin and walked back to his horse laughing. Arthur looked up at Merlin, as he slowly slipped a dagger up his sleeve. Merlin smirked, before returning his face to a blank expression as Tristan gives them a knowing look.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Two guards lead Rachel into the throne council hall, where Gwen sits at the head of the table, Gaius at her left hand side.

"My Lady." Rachel bows slightly.

"Rachel." Gwen answered, placing down her quill. "You asked to see me."

"I'm sorry for what I did." Rachel begins. "It was wrong, I know. It was without thinking. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I wouldn't. I... All I wanted was to help my betrothed and now I am condemned to death."

"You understand the law, Sefa." Gwen answers. "I cannot change it."

"Please..." Rachel begs. "I know you have a good heart. A reprieve... I'm begging you."

"Men have died." Gwen answers, her tone matter of fact.

"I know." Rachel answers. "I'm sorry. I'm so... I'm so sorry."

There's at moments silence and Gaius glances at Gwen, who was watching Rachel carefully.

"I did it for my betrothed." Rachel finally continues. "It was the only thing he wanted from me. I told him I couldn't, but... I don't know, he... I wanted to make him happy, to please him."

"He used you." Gwen points out almost sadly.

"I know." Rachel answers. "My Lady, I don't want to die."

Gwen sighs. "There is nothing I can do, Sefa. The sentence stands."

"My Lady!" Rachel exclaims.

Gwen nodes to the guards and they move forward grabbing Rachel by the arms and dragging her from the hall. Rachel glances over her shoulder at Gwen before she's pulled from sight.

"Where is it that I need to sign?" Gwen asks, turning to Gaius and picking up her quill.

"Perhaps you should reconsider." Gaius speaks, handing her a piece of paper. "The sentence is a harsh one."

"The law is clear." Gwen answers, signing the paper.

"Rachel was naive and foolish, but she doesn't deserve to die." Gaius points out.

"And she won't, Gaius." Gwen answers, looking up at him from the paper. "I have no intention of executing her. My aim is to catch her betrothed. He is the threat to Camelot, not the girl. I'm hoping her plight will lure him here."

"Why did you not tell me?" Gaius asked.

"Her predicament must remain genuine." Gwen replies. "Jared may have more spies here. And if he has any inkling of this, he will not come."

"This is a dangerous game, My Lady." Gaius warns.

"Wars cannot be won without risks." Gwen acknowledges.

"The execution is set." Gaius answers. "What happens if Jared doesn't appear?"

"Rachel is his betrothed." Gwen points out. "I have to believe that he will."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hello, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLIfe1997.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter three: Plans in motion.

Merlin and Arthur walk close together as Arthur uses the stolen knife to cut the ropes around his wrists. Merlin could have just used magic, but if any of the group even suspected he had magic they could be in serious trouble.

The enchantments here were strong, he shouldn't have made it this far. He'd be killed on the spot, if they worked out who he was. Morgana didn't want sorcerers getting to close to Ismere. Plus Merlin was conserving his energy, he didn't know how long the charm Tristan had given him would last, or how much of his magic it could withstand.

Arthur suddenly nudges him and Merlin glances round before taking a quick step forward and pulls one of the ropes hanging from the back of the wagon. Half of the wagons supplies tumble loose and roll across the snow.

Ragnor rides back upon hearing the noise and stares at the sight before him for a moment. He glares at the prisoners, anger filling his eyes and a look of rage crossing his face.

"Who did this?" He bellows. "Who?!"

He gaze falls on Merlin and Arthur and Arthur nodes towards Merlin.

"We need to rest." Merlin speaks up, meeting Ragnor's gaze.

Ragnor jumps down from his horse and storms towards Merlin, stopping a foot in front of him, he draws his sword.

"Right, you can rest forever!" He growls.

He goes to strike Merlin, but Arthur suddenly swings his bound hands, hitting Ragnor straight across the face and sending him crashing into the back of the wagon. With a quick twist of the dagger his hands are free and he throwers the knife into the chest of one of Ragnor's men, who was approaching, sword drawn.

Merlin's eye flash gold and one of the horse suddenly rears up, sending its rider crashing to the ground. Arthur grabs a battle axe from the back of the wagon and throws it to Merlin, before drawing his sword and fighting off the approaching men.

Merlin grabs their things which Ragnor had taken while, Arthur grabs a cross bow and the two of them run, whilst the other prisoners over run the rest of Ragnor's men.

Merlin slides to a halt as the come to edge of a large crack running as far as the eye can see in both directions. Arthur grabs the supplies and throws them over, whilst Merlin looks down to see how far down it goes.

"You've got to be joking..." Merlin mutters in disbelief.

"Do you have a better solution?" Arthur asked, moving back and preparing to run and jump.

Arthur runs and jumps, making it across, as Merlin glanced back to see some of Ragnor's men chasing after the through the snow.

"We haven't got all day, Merlin!" Arthur called across to him.

Merlin glanced at Arthur, before moving back, running and jumping across the gap. As he lands his foot slide and he falls forwards as the snow before him almost gives way. Arthur quickly moves forward and pulls Merlin up.

As the two of them kneel behind a snowy drift, two of Ragnor's men approach. Arthur shots the first one, but the second makes it across before. Reloading the cross bow, Arthur shots the second and he falls backwards into the gap.

"I'll make sure they can't get across." Merlin explains, moving forwards and rushing towards the gap.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaims.

Merlin raises the axe and brings it down, cutting away at the snow and ice. He glances up briefly and sees Tristan and a third man approaching. Arthur raises the cross bow and shoots the third man.

' _Tristan,'_ Merlin speaks into Tristan's mind. _'Stay back!'_

With a final swing of the axe a large piece of snow and ice falls away.

Merlin turns to Arthur to see he has the cross bow trained on Tristan.

"Arthur don't," Merlin calls. "He couldn't come after us."

"He was leading us to our deaths." Arthur points out.

"He showed us kindness." Merlin replied. "Plus it's not his fault. Morgana has Isolde."

"What?" Arthur exclaims. "How?"

"I don't know," Merlin answers. "But you can't kill him."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwaine groans as his eyes flutter. He had been unconscious for a good few hours, those Saxons really knew how to hit a guy! Noticing a slight glow through his eye lids, Gwaine blinks his eyes open and tries to focus on the glowing figure above him.

Gwaine tries to move back in alarm, his hand automatically going for his sword, which had long since been at his side. The creature places a hand on Gwaine chest, it gaze firmly fixed on Gwaine.

"You have nothing to fear..." The creature speaks, turning its attention to some of Gwaine's wounds. "Your wounds are not yet healed."

"You…" Gwaine begins. "You saved me. Thank you."

"I know that you are worthy of my help." The creature answers, it glow seeming to get slightly brighter as it moves. It reminded Gwaine of moonlight being reflected off the lake of Avalon, Merlin had taken him there one night to show him something.

"I don't understand." Gwaine replies.

"You think kindness is the preserve of humans?" The creature answers.

Gwaine shakes his head. "No…I've never seen a creature like you before."

"No." The creature answers. "You would not have, Strength."

"Who are you?" Gwaine asks, remember being called strength before.

"I..." The creature seemed slightly taken aback by the question. "I have been called many things by the Children of Men."

The creature pauses for a moment. "I am the last of my kind. Once we were revered by all... but those days are long... gone."

Gwaine wasn't sure what to say. He wished Merlin was here, he'd know what to do and what to say, and he was the last of his kind too. He was the only dragon lord left.

"For hundreds of years, we were shunned and hunted till I found myself... alone." The creature suddenly started speaking again. "And now, even this last refuge is safe... no more. You are weak, fair knight. You must rest and heal yourself."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jared slowly creeper through the underground passages, towards Camelot's dungeons. He had his sword drawn and held ready to strike any knights or guards who happened to see or find him.

"Stop!" A knight behind him calls, having entered the tunnel on patrol. "Reveal yourself."

Jared spun and before the knight had chance to react, Jared had stabbed his sword through his midsection and he fell to the ground dead.

Continuing on his way, Jared hurried along the tunnel, until he came out hidden in the shadows of the dungeon. A guard stood nearby, helmet and armour glittering in the fire light from the torches lining the dungeon walls.

"AGGHHH!" The guard yells, as his was thrown across the dungeon as Jared eyes flash gold for a second.

Jared hurries through the dungeon until he reaches the cell Rachel was being held in.

"Onluce the!" Jared mutters, holding his hand over the cell doors lock.

"Come on!" He orders as the cell door swings open and the alarm bell starts ringing.

Rachel got to her feet, a smile on her face and follows Jared out of the dungeons.

Elsewhere in the castle, Gwen turns from where she was watching out the window as Leon enters the room followed by a couple of guards.

"Is it Ruadan?" Gwen asks.

"Almost certainly." Leon replies.

Back in the tunnels under Camelot, Jared lead the way as he and Rachel run. They reached a metal gate and Jared raised his hand.

"Onluce the!" He mutters and the gate swung open.

The two of them run, yells and shouts echoing behind them as knights and guards chase after them. As they enter the forest, Jared grabs hold of Rachel's hand and leads her towards the place where she had meet up with days before.

"There!" Elyan yells from behind them. "Give yourselves up there's no escape."

"Jared!" Rachel cries in alarm as more knights and guards close in around them.

"Bael onbryne!" Jared yells throwing up his hand.

The knights and guards were thrown back, but not before Elyan managed to land a deadly strike.

Jared collapsed to the ground, holding his wound as blood seeps through his fingers.

"I need water." He gasps out.

"Jared..." Rachel pleaded helplessly, at a loss of what she could do. "The fight must continue. You must cure yourself..."

"I do not have such powers." Jared answers, his strength slowly leaving him.

"Try." Rachel begs. "Please."

"Cum-eh mech. Href-n-wan!" Jared whispered, before handing a small roll of parchment to Rachel. "Attach this to the bird. You've done very well. You should be proud, Rachel."

"You can't leave me." Rachel pleads, as Jared presses the roll into her hands.

Jared raises a hand to Rachel's cheek. "You must be strong."

"Jared, please." Rachel begs again.

"I will always love you." Jared smiled weakly, pressing a kiss to Rachel's lips.

He falls backwards onto the ground as his life leaves him.

"No. No. NO!" Rachel's cries, resting her head on Jared's chest. Beside her a raven lands on a low wall and caws.

Slowly sitting up Rachel reaches across and ties the roll of parchment to one of the raven's legs. It turns its head to the side, looking at her before flying off.

'I bring bad tidings. Arthur did not return to Camelot. He makes his way to Ismere. 'But you must not despair, Morgana. Soon you will have the Diamair and Arthur's Bane will be with you. Soon the Pendragons will be no more...' Jared's note read.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hello, I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I was on holiday. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLIfe1997.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter four: Where loyalties lie.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwen watches closely as Gaius opens a pendant like object which had been found on Jared's body. She was dressed in a lilac dress and her hair was pulled back loosely.

On the table before them was Jared's body, Gaius had the job of preparing the body, so it could be laid to rest. Jared may have been an enemy of Camelot, but he wasn't just going to be dumped anywhere. He would most likely be burnt.

"What is it?" Gwen asks, as Gaius pulled a roll of paper from within the object.

"I believe it's a prayer." Gaius answers, studying the roll, before looking at Gwen and turning away.

Unrolling the paper, Gaius places it flats on the table beside Jared's body. He picks up a magnifying glass and reads the inscription.

"Can you read it?" Gwen asks, as Gaius shows no sign of reading out loud or giving an indication of what it says.

"Gaius?" Gwen asks a bit more sharply.

Gaius stands up straight and looks a bit put out at Gwen's tone. "I am no expert in the Druidic runes..."

"Please," Gwen mutters. "I know you too well."

Gaius sighs. "It is a call for victory over the enemies of the Old Religion."

"I thought the Druids were a peaceful people." Gwen frowns.

"For the most part we are." A voice behind them answers, before Gaius had a chance to answer. "But for some, the Great Purge changed that. Many blame Uther for their suffering and some acted on those beliefs."

Gaius and Gwen looked round as Freya approaches the table, beside her a young man with dark hair and dressed in druid robes. Gwen had seen him in the company of Merlin many times, but they had never been introduced.

"But he has long been dead." Gwen points out, as she watches Gaius hand the paper to Freya, who reads it before handing it to the young man beside her.

"Some believe that Arthur is no different from his father." Gaius answers, it saddened him that some only saw Uthur in Arthur, when the young king had achieved so much.

"But sorcery is no longer outlawed." Gwen replies.

"Many simply see it as a ruse," The young man beside Freya answers. "It is believed Arthur is trying to trick those with magic out of hiding, so he knows who to kill when he orders the second great purge… For them, little has changed."

"So Jared believed it was his sacred duty to fight my husband." Gwen concludes.

"More than that." Gaius shakes his head sadly.

"What do you mean?" Gwen questions.

"There are those who believe that Arthur is destined to die by a Druid's hand." The young man answers again.

"Perhaps Jared thought he was that man." Freya adds.

"Well, then, he was mistaken." Gwen answers simply, looking towards the window.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You know what they say, Merlin" Arthur speaks, as he and Merlin slowly approach Ismere. "Appearances can be deceiving."

The landscape around them was nothing but snow and ice. Everything was covered in thick layers of the stuff and under the soft whiteness was ice, making every step a challenge, as you didn't know if you were about to take a step and go sliding.

Arthur carried the cross bow he had stolen before they escaped their captors, but he was running low on bolts. Merlin still had the axe, but it would aid him little in a fight. Battle axels had never been his first choice of weapon, given the choice he'd pick a knife or staff every time.

"Not in this case." Merlin answers, looking up at the fortress of Ismere they were fast approaching.

The structure loomed high above them, its highest point vanishing into the angry grey clouds, which stormed overhead. The whole place gave off an aura which would send most people running and if Merlin wasn't needed there, he would never have come.

They find a good vantage point, close to the fortress and watch as Tristan and the others who had caught them enter the fortress. The gates were pulled open, but even as they passed through multiple guards kept weapons trained on them and the surrounding land. Morgana clearly didn't want anyone getting in, who wasn't allowed.

"We'll never make it in there." Merlin mutters, once the gates had been closed again.

Even with his level of magic it would be a hard task, the charms Morgana had placed on this fortress would weaken any spell even if the person casting them was unaffected.

"There's always a way, Merlin." Arthur replied.

His tone of voice put Merlin on edge, he wasn't going to like this. That fear was confirmed when he turned to look at Arthur, who smiles at him.

And so Merlin found himself crawling along a narrow tunnel, only just keeping himself from gagging at the smell. All the fortress' waste went through this tunnel and it reeked. Behind him Arthur crawled, trying to keep his face impassive.

Suddenly a pile of waste dropped from a hatch in the top of the tunnel, landing in front of Merlin, who stared at it for a moment before looking back at Arthur.

"How did you talk me into this?" Merlin questions.

"It's genius, Merlin..."

Merlin looks back at the pile of waste in front of him, he didn't even want to think about what it was.

"Genius." He agrees sarcastically.

"You've got a bit of, um..." Arthur signals to his hair. "Carrot in your hair."

Merlin quickly runs his fingers through his hair, brushing out what he hoped was carrot. Yes, he would definitely being have a nice refreshing drip in the lake when he got back home. Maybe if he was lucky Freya would join him.

"Least I hope its carrot." Arthur adds, trying not to laugh.

Merlin's eyes flash gold and a handful of waste get acquainted with Arthur face. Merlin just looks back at Arthur and grins.

After continuing through the tunnel they finally find a way out. Moving onto a ledge, they find themselves overlooking the courtyard. Man load wagons with rocks, as Saxons look on.

"Ready?" Arthur asks.

"For what?" Merlin answers, dreading the answer.

Arthur's plans were always the worst.

"Our carriage awaits." Arthur replies, waving a hand towards the wagons.

"You've got to be joking." Merlin mutters. "The place is crawling with Saxons."

"Then we'd better make sure we blend in." Arthur answers with a slight shrug.

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed as Arthur began climbing down towards the courtyard.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Morgana watches from a window above the other side of the courtyard as Ruadan speaks to one of the guards.

"Let the Lady Morgana see for herself! I'll get twice that in the market at Asgorath." Ruadan was saying, but Morgana was paying him no attention, as she caught sight of Tristan, trying in hide in the shadows it seemed.

Morgana smiled somewhat wickedly and turned from the window making her way towards the court yard.

"My Lady." Ruadan greets upon seeing her. "I am grateful for this opportunity... I have brought you eight of the finest..."

Morgana glares at him, before walking past him and towards Tristan.

"Tristan." Morgana greets him.

"My lady." Tristan answers, trying to keep his voice civil.

"Isolde has missed you," Morgana carries on speaking as if Tristan had not answered. "Her cries echo through the fortress at night, how she begs for no one to harm you… It's pitiful."

Tristan clenches his jaw and holds his tongue.

"You know we had Arthur in our grasp?" Tristan suddenly changes the subject, it was better Morgana heard it from him than Ruadan. "He escaped."

"You let him go?" Morgana questions, remembering Tristan had been loyal to Arthur before.

"He got away." Tristan answers, holding Morgana's gaze.

"How?" Morgana exclaimed enraged, turning towards Ruadan. "Who let him go?"

"It was an accident." Tristan tried to explain again.

"KILL HIM!" Morgana yelled at Ruadan, ignoring Tristan. "That's all they had to do!"

Morgana turns away fuming. "I am a High Priestess! I have the power of the heavens in my hand and yet he continues to defy me!"

She turns back to Ruadan. "I want his annihilation, Ruadan! I want to put his head on a spike! And to watch as the crows feast on his eyes! Find him and do not return until you do!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hello, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLIfe1997.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter five: Morgana has a dragon?!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Percival was working hard, moving rocks far heavier than most men could lift. He was trying to take his mind off the fact Gwaine still hadn't returned. If the Saxons had found him, Gwaine could be dead and days without treatment if he was injured was a death sentence here.

Part of him hoped Arthur had sent men to try and save them, but the other half hoped he hadn't. No more men from Camelot could fall prey to Morgana's traps, they were all lost causes here. No hope of rescue and being worked to the death.

Suddenly a hand lands on Percival's back, causing him to spin, knocking the hand away. He's about to throw a punch when he sees who are behind him, both dressed in Saxon armour.

"Arthur!" Percival exclaimed in shock. "Merlin!"

"Didn't think we'd just leave you here, did you?" Arthur replies. "Where are the others?"

"They're..." Percival hesitates from a moment, thinking of the right words. "Scattered around."

"Gwaine?" Merlin speaks up from behind Arthur, worried for one of his closest friends.

"Saw him a couple of days ago, but..."

Merlin bows his head knowingly. Gwaine was missing, that wasn't a good sign here. Arthur places a reassuring hand on Merlin's shoulder before drawing a sword he had found and placing it wagon in front of Percival.

"See if you can use it to find some more." Arthur instructs, keeping eye contact with Percival.

"Arthur." Merlin warms as Saxons appear at the far side of the area.

Percival nodes and glances back at the Saxons heading their way. He had a plan for them.

"Do what you can to free the others," Arthur calls over his shoulder as he and Merlin vanish down a tunnel out of sight of the Saxons. "We'll find Gwaine."

Merlin and Arthur slowly creep through the tunnels, keeping out of sight of the Saxon guards, who seemed to be swarming the place like ants. Back where they had come from, Percival was putting his plan in motion. He pushed one of the wagons along the tunnel, keeping himself hunched over and the sword Arthur had given him hidden.

He whistled to get a Saxons attention. The Saxon guard turns towards him with a grunt.

"Down here." Percival mutters.

The Saxon moves down to Percival, but before he can do anything, Percival knocks him out with the hilt of his sword. He glances round before beckoning one of his fellow knights forward and handing them the sword he had taken from the unconscious Saxons' belt.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You must wake." The creature, who was named Euchdag, spoke waking Gwaine from his sleep.

"What is that?" Gwaine groans, as he wakes to the sounds of a bell ringing.

"The warning bell." Euchdag answers.

"Where are they coming from?" Gwaine asks, looking back at Euchdag having glanced down the nearby tunnels.

Not far from where Gwaine and Euchdag were hidden from the Saxons, Merlin was leading the way. He was following his senses, it was like when he sensed the cup of life or the eye of the phoenix bracelet. Whatever he was sensing had powerful magic, maybe it was the key Tristan had told him Morgana was looking for.

Arthur pulls Merlin back into the shadows as a group of Saxons walk past. Merlin nodes his thanks, before pointing to a tunnel across from them, almost hidden completely from view. If Merlin hadn't pointed it out, Arthur knew he might not have noticed it.

"Don't worry, no-one's going to harm you." Gwaine told Euchdag, as footsteps sounded in the tunnel. "RAAHHH!"

Gwaine let out a cry as he jumped from his hiding place, wilding a flaming torch. Arthur reacts on reflex and grabs the torch and spins Gwaine around into the wall of the tunnel. Gwaine relax as soon as he sees who it is.

"Trust you not to be doing any work." Arthur greets, relieved to have finally found Gwaine.

"It's about time!" Gwaine answers, grasping Arthur by the forearm.

Merlin quickly pushes past Arthur and Gwaine and stares at Euchdag, who bows their head slightly to Merlin before disappearing deeper into the tunnels.

"What was that?" Arthur asks, staring at Merlin.

"I'm not exactly sure." Gwaine answers, missing the fact Arthur was asking Merlin. "But I owe it my life."

Merlin turns round and meets Gwaine's gaze. "I have my suspicions, but now's not the time. We need to get out of here."

As Arthur turns to lead the way back down the tunnel, Merlin and Gwaine share a quick hug. As they make their way back through the tunnels, Merlin glances round uneasily. He stops for a moment while Gwaine and Arthur walk on ahead. This place seemed to empty.

Running a couple of steps, Merlin catches up with the others.

"Something's wrong." Merlin speaks up. "The Saxons! Where have they all gone?"

"First there are too many, now there aren't enough." Arthur answered turning to face him. "Are you ever happy?"

Merlin pauses again, as Arthur and Gwaine keep going. A roaring wind blows through the tunnel, but to Merlin it seemed familiar, but he couldn't place why.

"What was that?" He asked, pushing through Gwaine and Arthur and standing at the mouth of the tunnel.

"What?" Arthur asked.

The roaring wind blew through the tunnel again, it felt warm.

"Feel the wind." Merlin mutters.

"That wasn't the wind." Gwaine speaks up, his voice deadly serious for once.

A shadow moves at the far end of one of the tunnels and suddenly a dark roaring shape was running towards them. Arthur drags Gwaine down the tunnel throwing down his torch, with Merlin hot on their heels. Spotting a small opening, Merlin uses his magic to throw Arthur and Gwaine through it before following them.

Whatever was chasing them runs straight past them in a burst of flames. Once it was gone, Merlin slowly edges forward and looks out the opening making sure the way was clear.

"Was that what I think it was?" Gwaine asked shocked.

"Where did Morgana get a dragon from?" Arthur demands.

"I've no idea." Merlin answers, before turning to Arthur. "Get Gwaine back to Percival. I'll lure the dragon the other way."

"Merlin," Arthur replies. "I knew you were stupid, but not that stupid."

"No," Merlin grinned. "You really are that stupid, I'm a dragon lord, remember? And if you don't believe me, watch..."

Merlin gets to his feet and runs.

"Merlin!" Arthur yells. "I'm going after him."

"Let him go, princess," Gwaine reaches and grabs Arthur shoulder. "It's a dragon, Merlin's a dragon lord, he'll be fine. You on the other hand..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin followed the dragon through the tunnels, using his ability as a dragon lord to follow its trail. It felt like Aithusa, but what would he be doing here and working for Morgana no less? It was now Merlin really did feel like he had failed the young dragon.

"Aithusa." Merlin breathes, as he finally catches up with the dragon.

Hearing it name being spoken the dragon turns to Merlin, but does not recognise him and shots a torrent of white hot flames his way. Merlin throws his hand up and his eyes flash gold, the flames flow harmless around him, but Merlin could feel the heat.

"Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai!" Merlin yells the command.

Aithusa instantly calms down and looks at Medline curiously, before sitting down and letting out a painfully chirping noise.

"What happened?" Merlin asks, worried for the young dragon he had failed to protect. "Who did this to you?"

Aithusa flinches back and lets out a low growl, in fear and anger. Merlin had no doubt whoever did this to him would pay if they ever crossed paths with the young dragon again.

"I won't harm you." Merlin mutters, kneeling down and holding out his hand.

Aithusa moves forward and rubs his head against Merlin palm and to Merlin it seemed like the dragon was purring.

"What does that mean?" Merlin asked.

Aithusa answers with a painful whine.

"You can't speak." Merlin finally concludes.

Aithusa bows his head and whines again. All Merlin could do was stare at the dragon before him, whom ever did this would pay. Harming or killing creatures of magic was a crime, punishable by death in some kingdoms, just like murder was. And if Merlin ever found out who it was, they'd never escape without a trial.

"Merlin!" A voice echoes down one of the tunnels.

It sounded like Arthur, but Merlin couldn't be sure.

"Go!" Merlin tells Aithusa.

If the dragon tried to kill a knight, they'd kill him. It would be self-defence, Aithusa would be deemed an enemy of Camelot and if word had spread Morgana had a dragon…

Aithusa shakes his head and lets out another whine.

"Ithi!" Merlin orders.

Aithusa disappears down one of the tunnels and away from where Merlin was standing.

"Merlin?" The voice calls again. "Merlin!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hello, I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter and thank you mersan123 for reviewing. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter six: True loyalty

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As Arthur walked through the tunnels looking for Merlin, he would never admit he was worried. Merlin may have been a dragon lord, but the dragon was clearly working for Morgana. Plus what if something happened? Merlin had no weapons and the charm Tristan had given him wouldn't last forever. Arthur had seen first-hand what happened when the charm stopped working or broke.

"How good of you to save me the trouble of finding you." Morgana smirks as she stepped out of the shadows behind Arthur.

Arthur froze for a second before spinning on his heels and reaching for his sword, only to realise it wasn't there.

"Oh, dear how remiss of you." Morgana mocks. "Your bravery is matched only by your stupidity. What on earth did you think you would achieve by coming here?"

"I'm here to free my men." Arthur answers.

Morgana just smirks. Before drawing a dagger from her belt and throwing it at Arthur.

"Fleoge." Morgana commands and the dagger stops in front of Arthur neck.

Arthur goes to grab the dagger, but Morgana eyes flash and the dagger cuts at his neck. Arthur drops to the floor and rolls to avoid it. As he rolls back to his knees, Morgana steps closer.

"This time it seems there really is no way out." She brags.

Tristan comes up behind her and stands at her shoulder, watching Arthur as he tries to get back to his feet, but Morgana's magic keeps him on his knees.

"I'm sorry for what our father did to you." Arthur mutters and he truly was sorry.

"Uther was never my father." Morgana snaps, enraged.

"But we are brother and sister." Arthur answers.

"Funny how you choose to remember that with my dagger at your throat." Morgana hisses.

"What happened to you, Morgana?" Arthur asks, finally getting to his feet. Merlin had trained him and the knights in resisting magic, but it was still hard to do. "As a child, you were so kind, so compassionate..."

"I grew up." Morgana snaps.

Morgana's eyes flash and the dagger strikes Arthur in the stomach, lucky the Saxon armour takes most of the damage. Arthur falls back landing against the rocks, he groans not even bothering to move, it would do no good.

"You are right to cower before my hand." Morgana smirks. "I am more powerful than you can imagine."

"And yet with all that," Arthur replies. "You choose to do nothing but hate."

"Uther taught me well." Morgana answers, a mocking laugh in her voice. "Goodbye, Arthur Pendragon."

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaims, appearing from one of the tunnels.

Tristan draws his sword, but Morgana throws Merlin into a wall of the tunnel and Merlin collapses to the ground.

"No!" Arthur yells.

Arthur tries to force himself up as Morgana smirks at the fallen Merlin.

"Morgana..." Arthur gasps. "Please..."

"Don't speak, dear brother." Morgana snaps. "It's too late."

" _Hine..._ " Morgana begins, but is cut off as Tristan runs her throw with his sword.

"Tristan!" Morgana gasps. "Isolde will pay for this."

Tristan draws his sword, and Morgana falls to the ground. He quickly rushes over to Arthur, pulling him with one arm over his shoulders. He glances at Merlin as he leaves. He get Arthur to safety then he'd come back for Merlin, if Merlin hadn't already recovered and made it to them. But at the moment Arthur was more important.

Reaching the end of a tunnel, Tristan comes face to face with Gwaine, Percival and the other knights.

"Arthur..." Percival gasps, rushing forwards and taking Arthur from Tristan.

"You have to get…" Tristan begins, but he sways on his feet and Gwaine quickly steadies him.

It was only then Tristan realises he hadn't eaten since Merlin and Arthur had escaped before he'd arrived here. Gwaine began leading him after the other as they made their way to fortress above them.

"No!" Tristan tries to pull away. "You have to go back for…"

Tristan sways again, but this time he passes out. No food mixed with walking through arctic conditions, with little to no sleep plus the stress of Morgana threatening the love of his life weren't a good mix for Tristan, as he finally gave into unconsciousness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ic the thurhaele thinu licsar." Euchdag enchants.

Merlin stirs as the healing magic does its work. He blinks his eyes open and looks up at Euchdag, he tries to move back, but Euchdag places a hand on his chest to still him.

"Emrys." Euchdag speaks. "Lie still."

Merlin shifts slightly, as Euchdag leans closer to him.

"Much blood has been shed this day and all for something few wise men would ever want." Euchdag informs him.

"You mean the Diamair?" Merlin asks. "Morgana never found it?"

"And she never will." Euchdag answers mysteriously.

Merlin stares at Euchdag for a moment.

"Because it is you." Merlin replies, slightly surprised. "You are the Key to all knowledge?"

Euchdag nodes.

"There are times, I feel the weight of my destiny crushing me, but... that is nothing to what you carry." Merlin mutters in sympathy.

"It is both a blessing and... a curse." Euchdag answers. "Is there anything you wish to ask me?"

"No." Merlin answers, shaking his head. "I don't think it would be good."

"You are wise, Emrys." Euchdag smiles. "Your wisdom will live long in the minds of men."

"Wait!" Merlin calls as Euchdag begins to move away. "There is one question. Who is Arthur's bane?"

Euchdag meets Merlin's gaze. "Himself."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Isolde sat in the cell the Saxons had thrown her in. She had begged and pleaded for them not to hurt her Tristan, but they had simply laughed at her and grinned wickedly every time she winced as a male scream echoed through the place. She had no idea if it was Tristan or not, so every time she watched them burn bodies from her cell window, she prayed it wasn't Tristan.

A noise outside her cell made her tense. Maybe it was the Saxons or worse Morgana. She had heard the alarm bell ringing earlier, so if it was Morgana she wasn't going to be in a good mood.

"Isolde?" A voice called.

Isolde knew the voice, but she couldn't place where from.

"Isolde?" The voice calls again. "Are you down here?"

"I'm here." Isolde coughs, it had been a full day since she had last had water and then it had only been half a cup.

A silhouette of a man appeared in front of her cell and Isolde squinted to try and see who it was. The man raised a hand over the lock and suddenly the cell door sprung open. The man walked towards her and as they stepped into the low light coming from the cell window, Isolde finally worked out who the man was.

"Merlin!" She chokes out.

"Shh," Merlin mutters, kneeling in front of her. "Talking might damage your throat. Hold still a moment."

Merlin holds a hand over the shackles around Isolde's wrists. His eyes flash gold and the shackles fall to the ground with a clutter. Merlin quickly pulls Isolde to her feet, put one of her arms around his shoulders and one of his arms around her waist.

"Tristan's safe," Merlin reassures Isolde as they leave the cell. "He's with Arthur and the others. Tristan's just unconscious, it's nothing serious, Gwaine believes it's just from exhaustion and from the sounds of it I think he's right."

They walked up the steps and along a corridor. Nearing the end of the corridor, Isolde catches sight of a man with brown hair leaning against the wall of the corridor. It takes her a moment to place a name to the face.

It was Gwaine.

"Gwaine!" Merlin calls. "No wonder Arthur fears for Camelot every time you're on guard duty!"

Gwaine laughs. "The princess has nothing to worry about. No enemy of Camelot is getting past the wards you put up!"

"Gwaine, they only detect known enemies of Camelot." Merlin answers. "It doesn't just stop everyone… I don't think any spell is capable of that."

Gwaine grins at Merlin, before nodding to Isolde. "You found her then."

"Oh no," Merlin mutter sarcastically. "This is just an illusion of Isolde, I thought I'd try and trick you."

"Really?" Gwaine asks, in a joking manner. "It's incredibly life like… No wonder you're the greatest sorcerer to ever live."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Do you have any water?"

Gwaine holds out a water skin. "Here."

Merlin raises an eyebrow. "Is that really water?"

"I wish it wasn't," Gwaine replies. "But Arthur won't let me anywhere near the Saxon ale."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hello, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter seven: The source of the spell

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwaine walked beside Percival as they slowly made their way back to Camelot, in front of them Isolde and Tristan were asleep on a wagon wrapped in blankets. The wagons and horses they had taken from the fortress were for the sick and injured, with one wagon at the back for the dead they had lost in the battle with the Saxons.

Arthur, who was currently leading them, still hadn't noticed Merlin wasn't with them. Merlin had explained to Gwaine, he had to find and destroy the charm Morgana was using to suppress sorcerers magic and could Gwaine pass that message on to Arthur, so they didn't feel the need to wait for him, as he could simply magic himself back to Camelot when it was over and the charm was destroyed.

Not that Gwaine needed to pass that message on, as Arthur seemed to have completely forgotten about Merlin. Gwaine was somewhat curious as to how long it would take Arthur to remember about Merlin. He was also looking forward to seeing the king in a blind panic as he realised he'd left his friend behind.

Not that Arthur would ever admit to that.

It was that sort of light entertainment that made it worthwhile to Gwaine. When Merlin wasn't around to help him pull pranks, it was fun to watch the king panic about Merlin's whereabouts. Of course Leon would have disapproved, but Leon wasn't here, so again Gwaine was losing out on some of his usual entertainment, but he'd take what he could get.

Percival had noticed Merlin wasn't with them as soon as Gwaine returned with Isolde alone, so he'd been forced to fill him in on the plan before he alerted the king and ruined all the fun. So now Percival was walking along with a knowing smile, which Arthur had questioned once or twice. Percival was looking forward to the show just as much as Gwaine was.

But a small, part of both of them were worried about Merlin, he was at the fortress alone. Morgana had disappeared shortly after Tristan had carried Arthur away, so what if she returned? She was the one who had cast the spell and her magic didn't seem affected by it, so if Merlin was forced to fight her, she'd have the upper hand.

Gwaine knew Merlin was immortal, but that didn't stop him from getting hurt or suffering. In that moment Gwaine made a vow, as soon as Merlin got back to Camelot the two of them were going to down to 'The Rising Sun' in the lower town and they'd drink until Gwaine got kicked out or Gwaine found a rather nice bar maid to go home with.

It was then Gwaine often envied Merlin. No matter what happened, Merlin always had a lovely lady to share a bed with at night and Freya, Gwaine would admit was a lovely lady. She was defiantly Gwaine's type, but she was married, to his best friend no less. And they made a charming couple and were by far the best parents Gwaine had ever seen.

But that life just wasn't for him.

Maybe one day, but not today or anytime in the foreseeable future. Merlin had once told he was destined to find true love, but Merlin had never told him when or who it would be. All Merlin had told him was to be careful and to never judge someone on looks alone and love is not simply about what you want, it is about what the other wants too.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Why do I do this?" Merlin mutters to himself as he walked through the fortress.

He had looked almost everywhere for the charm Morgana must have been using to keep the spell in place. Morgana's disappearance had proved she wasn't using herself as the spell's source, so where could she have hidden it?

Merlin had started on the ground floor and was slowly making his way upwards, checking every room, passageway and possible hiding place he could think of. But still he had found nothing. Walked up a spiral staircase, Merlin made his way up to the next floor, he couldn't be far from the top floor now.

Merlin almost stumbled backwards, as an invisible force seemed to slam into him. Merlin placed a hand to his chest has he tried to regain his breath. He smiled to himself, he was definitely going in the right direction and by the feel of it, he was close. The charm around his neck that Tristan had given him was heating up and burning his flesh.

Merlin winces slightly.

He just hoped the charm would hold, as it seemed to be getting hotter the closer he got to the source of the spell. Walking along the corridor, it felt like he was walking through a swamp, the air seemed so thick and constricting it was becoming hard to move.

This was most definitely dark magic.

Reaching a door the feeling seemed its strongest around, Merlin pushed the door open and lucky it wasn't locked. Merlin wasn't sure what would happen if he tried to use magic this close to the source, even with the charm he had on.

The sight which greeted him, wasn't what he expected. In the middle of the room was a small work table and in the middle of the table was a small bubbling bowl. The mixture was a dark purple mixed with hints of dark green, which smoked every now and again, giving of a foul smell.

Merlin slowly made his way towards it, the charm around his neck getting hotter and hotter with every step. Reaching the table, he stared at the liquid.

He had no idea how to destroy it.

It would help if he knew what spell Morgana had used, but he had never come across a mixture like this before in all his studies. Fire seemed to destroy most things, but Merlin had a feeling fire wouldn't destroy this, underneath the feeling of dark magic was something familiar, but it was too distorted by the dark magic to make out what it was.

Merlin held out one of his hands and shut his eyes. Summoning as much magic as he could, he mutters the words of a spell. A flash of blinding white light fills the room and the charm around Merlin's neck shatters into hundreds of pieces. But nothing changes, it was almost like the charm hadn't broken.

Merlin opens his eyes, in his hand is the staff of Emrys, the only object he could think of summoning which would be powerful enough to destroy the mixture, without knowing the exact spell Morgana had used. And it seemed the staff stopped the spell from effecting him too. It was the most powerful magical object of all time, so it wasn't too much of a surprise.

Pointing the staff towards the mixture, Merlin's eyes glow and the bowl explodes as a blast of pure magic destroyers the mixture within. Lowing the staff Merlin breathed deeply, the air around him felt normal again and the sudden disappearance of the pressure made Merlin feel lighter.

Summoning a glass vial, Merlin scoops up the small pool of liquid that remained. If he was going to be prepared a face a spell like this again, he'd have to work out how Morgana had created it and what ingredients she had used. Gaius and Alice would no doubt be able to help him on that front.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Freya paced up and down as she run her hands through her hair. A scout had seen Arthur and those who had escaped Ismere returning to Camelot, but Merlin had not been with them. Normally Freya wouldn't be as worried as she was now, but she had heard no word from Merlin.

When ever Merlin was away from more than a couple of days, he sent word to her, via his messenger owl. But no letter or note had been delivered to her. Merlin was immortal and couldn't die, but that didn't stop her worrying about him.

"My lady." A voice behind her made her jump.

It wasn't often people could sneak up on her, that simply proved how distracted she was. Freya turned to see it was the dark haired young man who had accompanied her to Camelot.

"Oh, it's just you." Freya sighs in disappointment, for a second she had hoped it was Merlin, he could always somehow sneak up on her.

"You had hoped it was Emrys." The young man answers.

Freya nodes. "I don't usually worry this much… But I have heard no word from him and Arthur and his company were seen returning to Camelot without him among them."

"I am sure Emrys is well, my lady." He replies.

"I know he is," Freya answers. "In my heart of hearts I know, no matter what happens he will always recover and he'll always come home… I just wish I knew what was happening. Why would they leave Ismere without him?"

"Maybe he had a reason to stay behind, my lady." The young man offers. "Morgana has been occupying the fortress, who knows what spells or enchantments she has cast there. Emrys wouldn't leave unless he was sure the place was safe… King Arthur had sick and injured with him, Emrys most likely sent them ahead, so they could receive treatment in Camelot."

"You're probably right," Freya smiles. "Merlin wouldn't risk the lives of men, just so he didn't have to return home alone. He's probably just so busy he hadn't had the time to send word."

Freya walked over to the window and stared out, watching as a couple of birds danced through the sky. Suddenly she turned to face the dark haired young man.

"You consider Merlin your friend not just your king, yes?" Freya asks, with a smile already knowing the answer.

"I do, my lady." He answers.

"Then it would not seem strange if you went to Ismere to find him." Freya smiles.

"Indeed it would not, my lady." He replies.

"Oh, stop with the 'my lady'. I am your friend too." Freya rolled her eyes. "How long have we known each other?"

"Four and a half years, my-"

Freya cuts him off with a glare.

"Four and a half years, Freya." He amends.

Freya smiles. "You're family. Merlin sees you as a brother, not just a friend. Our children call you uncle, you need only call us 'My lord' and 'My lady' while in court."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hello, I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter eight: Missing dragon

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin walked quickly from the fortress, the biting cold wind of the Ismere plains. He had one last thing to do before he could return home. He came to a halt in a large clearing surrounded by snow covered rocks, it was sheltered from the wind, but it was still freezing cold.

Glancing round, Merlin frowns. Aithusa wasn't here. Sighing Merlin throw his head back and roared at the sky, in hopes he would be able to summon Aithusa, but just like the many times before, he was unable to. Cursing Merlin began pacing.

Aithusa had been here, he'd been so close to bringing the youngest dragon home and finding out what had happened to the dragon for the time he had been missing. But now he was gone once more and Merlin had more questions than answers.

Suddenly a wind whipped up out of nowhere, causing snow and ice to be thrown through the air in a whirlwind. Merlin throws his hands in front of his face in an attempt to shield himself from the snow and ice, his magic quickly leapt to his defence.

Once the whirlwind had died down, Merlin lowed his hands. Standing across from him was a young man with dark hair, dressed in druid clothing and a thick winter cloak pulled around their shoulders. There carried a sword at their hip and a dagger in their boot, but apart from that they had no other visible weapons.

Merlin grins. "Mordred!"

The young man spins round, he had changed a lot since Merlin had first meet him in Camelot, hiding from the guards. He still had some resemblance to the small boy Merlin had helped, but Merlin doubted Arthur, Morgana or Gwen would recognise him.

"Merlin!" Mordred answers, striding forward and Merlin pulls him into a one armed hug.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asks, as the two step apart.

"Freya sent me" Mordred answers. "You have her worried."

Merlin sighs. "I knew I forgot something… Well it's too late to send word now."

Mordred looks up at the fortress. "What happened to Morgana?"

"She's gone," Merlin answers. "After Tristan run her though, she disappeared. I don't know where she went, I was unconscious at the time… The Saxons are gone too."

Mordred glanced at Merlin. "There is something you are not telling me, Emrys."

Merlin sighs again. "I found Aithusa."

"Surely that is good news." Mordred replies.

"He's working for Morgana." Merlin adds.

Mordred stares at Merlin in shock. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Merlin shakes his head. "I tried summoning him, but it's the same as before, he doesn't respond… I have failed him, Mordred."

"You have not failed him, Emrys." Mordred answers. "As soon as it was known Aithusa was missing, you haven't stopped looking for him."

Merlin shakes his head. "It is my responsibility as a dragon lord to protect and look after the dragons… You didn't see him Mordred, he wasn't the dragon he was when he went missing. He is weak and ill, I have failed him."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwen hurried down the steps as Arthur led his men into the courtyard. Relief swept through her as she saw Arthur relatively unharmed. Many of the men who had gone missing whilst on patrol had returned to, but there were many injured. Alice and Gaius were going to be rushed off their feet for the next couple of days.

Stepping on the bottom step, Gwen looked horrified. Where was Merlin? He wasn't with Arthur and he wasn't with the injured. Gwen caught site of Gwaine and Percival, but Merlin wasn't with them either. Had something happened? Had Merlin gone missing? Why else would they leave Merlin behind?

"Guinevere." Arthur smiles as he quickly made his way over to her.

"Arthur." Gwen smiles, as Arthur quickly pulls her into an embrace and they share a kiss.

"The mission was a success," Arthur informs Gwen, as they pull apart. "I have saved my men and Morgana no longer has Ismere in her control."

Gwen nodes and smiles. "I'm just glad you are home and safe."

"My lady." Gwaine greets, as he walks past, heading towards the physicians chambers.

"Sir Gwaine." Gwen answers, before turning back to Arthur. "Where is Merlin?"

"What do you mean 'where is Merlin?' he's right… Here." Arthur turns, only to find Merlin wasn't with him or anywhere in the courtyard.

Gwen raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Well? Where is he?"

"I could have sworn he was with us," Arthur answers. "I don't know where that idiot has got to."

"Well," Gwen replies. "You can tell the wife of 'that idiot' that you've left him behind. I'm sure Freya will be pleased to hear the news."

"But he isn't missing!" Arthur mutters. "I'd never leave Merlin behind!"

"Where is he then, Arthur?" Gwen asks, hiding a slight smile as her husband begins to panic."

"My lady," Percival approaches them. "Merlin stayed in Ismere, they were something's he had to take care of. He didn't want to endanger the sick and injured by making us wait for him."

Gwen smiles. "Thank you, Percival."

Percival bows before heading into the castle. Gwen turns to her husband.

"You let Merlin stay at Ismere on his own?!" Gwen demands.

She knew Merlin was powerful, but she was still worried about her friend. Who knew how many enemies he could be facing alone? Ismere was Morgana's strong hold.

"I didn't-" Arthur tries to explain.

"You could have at least let a couple of men stay with him, Arthur." Gwen cuts him off. "He is your best friend and you left him there on his own!"

"I-" Arthur tries to answer.

"What if Morgana is still there?" Gwen questions. "What if she harms him? What if she and her followers attack him? Merlin's powerful, but he's still only one man. He needs someone to watch his back, he needs friends who will be there for him, Arthur Pendragon."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alice helped Isolde over to one of the benches, Tristan was sitting at the small table with Gwaine tucking into a steaming bowl of stew. Gaius was brewing a potion over an open flame, the mixture taking a pale orange colour.

"The damage to your throat isn't too bad," Alice explains, as treats the wounds on Isolde's wrists, the cuffs had done some minor damage. "It'll be sore for a few days, but as long as you keep taking the tonic Gaius is making, it'll clear up with no lasting damage."

"What caused the problem in the first place?" Tristan asks.

"Straining the throat," Alice answers. "Over use of the voice when the throat was damaged. It was mostly caused by prolonged screaming and limited water to soothe the throat."

"Prolonged screaming?" Tristan questions. "What did they do to you, Isolde, my love?"

"Nothing," Isolde answers. "I screamed and begged for them not to harm you… Even when my throat hurt and I could barely make a sound, I begged for her not to harm you."

"Isolde…" Tristan mutters.

Isolde shut her eyes, tears glittered on her eyelashes. "Morgana just stood there and would gloat, every time I screamed and begged for them to leave you alone… She never told me what happened to you. Every scream and every time they burned a dead body, I feared it was you and that I would never see you again."

"Death has nearly parted us before," Tristan answers. "I will not let it do so again."

Isolde opens her eyes and smiles. "That's twice now Merlin has saved me. We owe him so much."

"And he will never ask for anything in return." Gwaine speaks up.

Tristan nodes his agreement.

"Here," Alice hands Isolde a cup. "Drink this."

Isolde takes the cup and drinks a mouthful of the warm liquid. It was honey mixed with tea, a simple remedy to soothe a sore throat. Isolde nodes her thanks to Alice as she sips the tea, who nodes in return and moves over to Gwaine to check him for injuries, even though he'd been mostly healed at Ismere.

Gaius glances towards the door to the chamber, frowning slightly.

"Merlin should have returned by now." Gaius spoke to Alice.

"He's probably gone home first, my dear." Alice replies. "He hasn't seen Freya or the children in days and you know how worried Freya has been lately."

Gaius nodes. "I'll have to invite him to eat with us tomorrow night… It's been a while since the two of us have eaten together."

Over the years Merlin had lived in Camelot, Gaius had grown used to having Merlin around. It got to the stage when Gaius couldn't imagine not having Merlin around. So over the years he had grown to miss just the two of them sitting down and eating in the evening, talking about the vents of the day and helping Merlin with his studies.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hello, I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter nine: A new Knight of Camelot

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Freya wraps her arms around Merlin's neck as he enters their shared quarters. Merlin hugs her back, resting his head in her hair and shutting his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're back, my lord." Freya whispers, still not letting go of her husband.

"It's good to be back, my lady." Merlin answers, stepping out of the embracing and taking Freya's hands in his own.

Merlin bows, kissing each of Freya's hands. His eyes flash gold and a small red rose appears in his other hand, which he presents to her, with a somewhat cheeky grin and a mischievous glint it his eyes.

Freya beams at him and takes the rose, sniffing it and shutting her eyes at the sweet sent, before placing it in her hair behind one ear and looking back at Merlin.

"Why always a rose?" Freya asks.

"Because a strawberry does not look half as beautiful as a rose," Merlin answers. "Yet a rose cannot even begin to compare to your beauty."

Freya blushes and bites her lip nervously. "You still think I'm beautiful?"

"To me you'll always be beautiful." Merlin answers.

Mordred who was standing near the door, rolls his eyes. The two of them always did this, it was almost like they had a script they followed. But it wasn't just recited words, the two of them meant every single word they said to each other. They had a love that would never die or lose its flame.

Freya grins, before pressing a kiss to Merlin's lips. Mordred looks away, he'd seen Emrys and the lady of the lake kiss many times before, but it never got any less awkward. It was even worse when there were other people around umming and ahhing at the two of them.

"Father!" Three voices suddenly yell, almost making Mordred jump.

Three five year old children by the names of Sibella, Hunith and Balinor run past him heading for their father. Merlin knelt down and quickly pulled them all into embrace.

"Father! I so happy you're back!"

"Where have you been father?"

"Father what happened? Did you find Aithusa?"

All three of them asked at the same time, in a mixture of excited voices.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Merlin exclaims. "One at a time."

"I'm happy you're back father." Sibella beams, hugging her father even tighter.

"I'm glad to be back to, 'Bella." Merlin smiles.

"Why does she get to go first?" Balinor complains.

"Because I'm the oldest." Sibella answers.

"Did you find Aithusa, father?" Hunith asks next.

"It's complicated, Hun'." Merlin answers, sadly. "But I promise I'll find him and bring him home soon."

"Hey!" Balinor complains. "I'm older than you, I should have gone next."

"Ladies first." Hunith answers, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"But you're not a lady." Balinor replies.

Hunith glares at her brother, before pushing him. Balinor grabs her hair and pulls it, causing Hunith to cry out.

Mordred chuckles as Merlin and Freya pull the two fighting siblings apart. It had been a while since he had been part of a family and he was glad Emrys had accepted him into his.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A large crowd had gathered in the great hall, all dressed in fine cloths and awaiting the king and queen's entrance. The servants had spent most of the morning cleaning and decorating the hall, fresh flowers had been picked and new drapes made. The old ones had been ruined at a feast that had got out of hand. Merlin and Gwaine still swear they had nothing to do with it.

Gaius and Alice stood in the front row, along with Elyan, Gwaine, Leon and Percival, all of whom were dressed in their armour had had there royal red cloaks on, proudly displaying the Pendragon crest. The only person missing was Merlin, but he had things to do and a kingdom to run.

The door off to the left of the throne was opened by a servant and King Arthur and Queen Guinevere entered, hand in hand, as they made there way towards the thrones. Everyone bowed and the guards stood to attention, until the king and queen had taken their seats.

On Queen Guinevere's right, just behind her throne, stood Isolde. She had been made the queen's personal guard. She stood in armour not much different in style to that of what Morgana used to wear. It was light weight and easy to move it. She had a newly forged sword at her waist and her blonde hair was pulled back and held in place by a piece of silk and a series of pins.

"To day we are gathered here to honour those who were lost in battle and those who fell at the hands of Morgana and her wicked scheme at Ismere." Arthur stands from his throne and address the hall. "But we are also here to celebrate our victory and rejoice for those who were saved. For once more we were able to stop Morgana and the threat she poses to our kingdom and to our lands."

The gathered crowd applaud and Arthur holds up his hand for silence, the crowd quickly fall back into silence.

"My life was almost lost more than once on our perilous quest," Arthur continues. "None more so than when Morgana had me at her mercy in the mines below the Ismere fortress. It took a great act of bravery and courage to do what the one who saved me did and I owe him my life."

Arthur singled the guards and the door to the great hall were pulled open. Standing on the other side of the doors was Tristan, dressed in armour and a sword at his side. He begins walking forward, heading towards Arthur, who stood at the top of the steps leading to the thrones.

Reaching the steps, Tristan kneels before Arthur and bows his head, but not before sharing a look with Isolde. Arthur beckons to Geoffrey of Monmouth, who quickly moves forward holding a ceremonial sword and a folded red cloak.

Arthur takes the sword and taps it on each of Tristan's shoulders, before taking the cloak and fastening it around Tristan's neck. Arthur takes a step back before addressing Tristan.

"Arise, Sir Tristan, Knight of Camelot." Arthur announces.

The crowd breaks out into applause as Sir Tristan gets to his feet.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tristan stood in his new quarters, struggling to undo the clip on his cloak. Isolde was with the queen and wouldn't be returning until later in the evening. To Tristan, all of what had happened, still didn't feel real. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever though he'd be a knight of Camelot and a knight serving a Pendragon no less.

But then Arthur was nothing like this father, he had proved that many years ago. Arthur was a fair and just king, he didn't ask too much of his people and he was loyal to his people. He'd do what ever it took to protect them and he'd risked far more than Uthur ever would have, just to save one of his subjects.

"Here," A voice behind him speaks. "Let me help you with that."

Tristan spins round and comes face to face with Merlin.

"Merlin." Tristan greets.

Merlin smiles. "I'm sorry I missed the ceremony, but there were matters in Peryglus I had to take care of."

Tristan nodes, as Merlin unclips his cloak.

"Thank you." Tristan mutters as he takes the cloak from Merlin's hands.

"Tell me something." Merlin walks over to the bed and straitened the covers out of habit.

"Of course." Tristan replies. "Anything."

"You saved Arthur's life. Why?" Merlin questions. "Isolde could have been killed for what you did, why risk it?"

"Because Arthur is right." Tristan answers. "The love that binds us is more important than the power we wield… Arthur didn't deserve to die and I knew Isolde would have wanted me to save him, she almost died saving his life once before."

Merlin smiles. "You'll have to stop by one night, you and Isolde. I don't believe you've met my family yet… Right I've got to go, Gaius is expecting me."

Before Tristan could answer, Merlin disappears. Reappearing in the physicians chambers, Merlin is greeted by the sight of Gaius setting the table. Only two places though, just like it used to be when Merlin first came to Camelot. Alice was eating with Freya and the children and possibly Mordred too.

Gaius turns around and jumps, as he sees Merlin standing behind him. He raises a hand to his heart and glares at Merlin.

"Don't do that, my boy." Gaius reprimands him. "You'll give an old man a heart attack."

"Sorry." Merlin replies sheepishly.

The two of them sit at the table and begin eating, Gaius watches Merlin closely, who shifts nervously under his uncle's gaze.

"So," Gaius finally breaks the silence. "Are you going to tell me what's troubling you?"

"It's nothing, Gaius." Merlin answers.

Gaius raises an eyebrow at him.

"Fine," Merlin sighs. "It's the potion Morgana used to suppress magic. I gave to Alice, but she couldn't identify one of the ingredients… It's just, I've felt it before, the magic... I recognise it, but I can't work out what it is."

"Let me see it." Gaius holds out a hand.

Merlin summons the vial into his palm and passes it to Gaius. Who quickly takes it and walks over to one of his work benches. Merlin gets up, follows him and sits down opposite him, watching him work. After a couple of minutes Gaius frowns at the liquid he's testing.

"What is it?" Merlin asks.

"I cannot say for certain," Gaius looks at Merlin, meeting his gaze. "But I believe the final ingredient is…"

"Is what, Gaius?" Merlin prompts.

"The blood of a dragon." Gaius finally answers.

Merlin just stares at Gaius.

"Aithusa." Merlin whispers, horrified.

"This can not bode well for Albion." Gaius sighs, thinking of all the horrors Morgana could unleash using the blood of a dragon if she knew the right spells.

"I feel that the die is cast..." Merlin mutters, in one of his moments of wisdom. "And that, for good or ill, Albion's great trial has begun."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hello, I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter. The next time will be posted as soon as I finish the first chapter of the death song of Uthur Pendragon. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	10. The adventure continues

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

The adventure continues...

"What was that?" Arthur demands.

Merlin shrugs. "I think it was a bird."

The scream sounds again and a flock of birds near by take off from the trees.

"That?" Merlin asks. "That was definitely a woman screaming."

Merlin jumps down from his horse and pulls of his cloak. Throwing it over his horses' saddle, he begins muttering to himself.

"Why couldn't it have just been a bird?" He mutters. "It's never just a bird."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Her sorcery has brought sickness and suffering to this village." The chief answers once more, his gaze settles on Merlin. "You and your kind are a curse upon this land."

"Did she receive a fair trial?" Arthur asks, ignoring the insult to Merlin, it would do no good if Arthur was to lose his temper here.

"Your father would have shown her no mercy." The chief replies.

"I am not my father." Arthur answers, his tone like ice. "Now cut her down."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What is your name?" Merlin asks, not sure what to say to her.

"My name is Valdis, Emrys." The women replies.

"Why were they trying to kill you?" Merlin questions.

"People fear what they do not understand," Valdis answers. "I did all in my power to try and save them, but it was too late… I have never been good at healing sickness, I could not stand by and do nothing, when the same sickness took the life of my only child many years ago."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I have a gift for you." Valdis suddenly speaks again. "You showed kindness and compassion. Those are the qualities of a true king."

She holds out something covered in cloth, Arthur gets to his feet and walks over to her.

"Open it." Valdis orders weakly as Arthur takes it from her hands.

Arthur pulls back the cloth to find a horn with strange carving along its sides.

"It's beautiful." Arthur mutters, tracing the patterns with his figures.

"It has the power to summon the spirits of the dead." Valdis explains.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"The Horn of Cathbhadh." Gaius speaks up, looking at Arthur. "When Uther attacked the Isle of the Blessed, the Horn of Cathbhadh was smuggled to safety before the temple fell. It hasn't been heard of since."

"The old woman said it could be used to open the door to the spirit world… To summon the dead?" Arthur questions, he wasn't sure if the horn was actually capable of doing such a thing.

Gaius nodes. "I have seen it with my own eyes. Long before the time of the Great Purge I took part in such ceremonies."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hello everyone, The Death Song of Uthur Pendragon will be posted shortly. Hope you enjoy it.

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


End file.
